


浴

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 鹤一期的小破车庆祝我家振哥从5-4接回了惊吓鹤浴室play真的是有史以来第一次写BL肉短小且不美味致歉





	浴

**Author's Note:**

> 鹤一期的小破车  
> 庆祝我家振哥从5-4接回了惊吓鹤  
> 浴室play  
> 真的是有史以来第一次写BL肉  
> 短小且不美味致歉

一期一振走进浴室的时候，鹤丸国永正对着手里的花洒发愁。  
本丸升级之后居室增加了不少，也大了很多，审神者借口让他们更加熟悉现世，堂而皇之地把现世的设施一股脑搬进本丸里，几乎花光了时政发的全部工资。效果也是显而易见的——本丸的舒适程度高了不止一点，就是个别学习能力不强的老刀们需要很多时间适应这个变化。  
比如眼前这把太刀。  
一期甚少看见鹤丸露出这种为难的表情，和平常搞事时那个活泼的大白鸟完全不同，他觉得新奇，偷偷绕到鹤丸身后，伸手蒙住了他的眼睛。  
突然降临的黑暗的确让专心的鹤丸吓了一跳，但是恋人熟悉的气息瞒不过自己，鹤丸一边说着“真是吓到鹤了”一边拉下一只手放在嘴边亲了一口，湿漉漉的舌头划过掌心，有点微微的痒。  
受不了鹤丸这种讨好的小动作，一期把想多看一会鹤丸这个可爱表情的小心思压下去，伸手接过花洒，耐心调试起水温来。  
一期刚进浴室，还没来得及脱衣服，鹤丸“好心”地替他代劳了，顺手把自己的衣服也脱了个干净，不老实地拿胸膛蹭着他的后背。一期忙着放水，没工夫阻止他，鹤丸把这种容忍视作默认，动作越发大胆起来，伸手去捏一期的乳珠。  
乳珠是一期的敏感点，被鹤丸这么一捏一揉，下身就颤巍巍地有了抬头的迹象。鹤丸对恋人敏感的反应非常满意，右手继续在胸前肆虐，左手沿着结实的腹肌一路向下探去，把他的刀茎握在手里玩弄。  
一期终于弄好了水温，抬手把花洒挂回墙上，转过身子应对鹤丸的挑逗。鹤丸跟自己一样高，却比自己瘦得多，一期轻而易举地抓住鹤丸的手背在后面，凑上去在他嘴上咬了一口，身体相互摩擦着，鹤丸的刀茎也很快站直了。  
挑逗得差不多了，鹤丸反客为主把一期压在墙上，没费多少力气就从钳制里挣脱出来，一手握住一期的刀茎套弄着，另一手伸向穴口周围按压着。  
最近忙着本丸扩张的事宜，两个人已经有半个月没怎么见面了。穴口刚碰到异物就忍不住收缩起来，急不可耐的模样把鹤丸逗笑了。一期有点羞，把脸埋在鹤丸肩头，被鹤丸挖出来亲吻着，手上动作不停，前后夹击下没多久一期就交代在他手里。  
后穴里的手指已经增加到三根，粘稠的肠液和精液混合着往下滴，鹤丸把手上混合的液体抹在自己蓄势待发的刀茎上，把一期翻了个身，就这么长驱直入进去。半个月没做的后穴又紧又热，鹤丸一进去就律动起来，一期没忍住小声呻吟起来，前面的分身又有抬头的迹象。  
对这具身体的熟悉让鹤丸很快找到了他体内的敏感点，改变了进攻方向专心耕耘那一点。牙齿叼起一点后颈的皮肤，听着随着自己动作呻吟尖叫的恋人动听的声音，手上也没闲着，在身上游走着，把一期胸前的乳珠揉搓得又红又肿。  
被反复刺激的乳珠又疼又麻，得不到抚慰的前端涨得难受，随着鹤丸的顶弄摇摆着，涌出透明的水液。一期难耐地伸手下去自慰，却被鹤丸抓住了手。  
抱着一期转了个圈，鹤丸放开了他的手，那双手的主人立刻把手放在前端揉搓抚弄起来。一期正等待着恋人的进一步动作，鹤丸却停下来了，玩味的目光看着一期的手，读出他眼神中的意味的一期满脸通红，在羞耻和欲望里挣扎了一下，还是遵从了欲望，在恋人的注视下继续自慰。  
这是鹤丸少数恶趣味性癖中称得上最恶趣味的一个，看着一期在自己身下欲求不满的样子，鹤丸就兴奋得不行，一边观赏，一边在一期身上印下更多深深浅浅的痕迹。鹤丸的性器还深深埋在一期的后穴里，随着自己的动作在敏感点上磨蹭着，在恋人注视下做这种事情，心理上的羞耻转化为身体上的快感，很快一期就达到了高潮，白浊的液体喷在鹤丸和自己的胸腹上，鹤丸这才满足地抱起他瘫软下来的身体，开始最后的冲刺。  
一场激烈的欢爱耗光了两人的体力，刚刚调好的水温早就凉下去，一期半靠在鹤丸身上重新调试，鹤丸有一搭没一搭地在他身上亲吻着，把他整齐的短发揉得一团乱。一期手把手教了鹤丸一遍设施的用法，也不管他有没有认真听，把身上的痕迹冲了个干净，这场黏糊糊的冲澡才总算告一段落。  
第二天从屋子里出来的一期被弟弟们的眼神看得有点发慌，直到药研给他拿了面镜子，他才注意到自己脖颈上显眼的痕迹，最明显的一个就印在衣领旁边，是一个熟悉的、像一只展翅的鹤的痕迹。  
⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄  
于是今日的近侍一期戴了一整天鸣狐的小狐狸，始作俑者鹤丸跟在他后面笑了一天，晚上就被赶回了伊达部屋。

结果半夜又被光忠和伽罗联手扔回来了。

据说是因为对单身狗们秀了恩爱。

然后第二天一期干脆一整天没出门。


End file.
